Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150822092556/@comment-24796133-20150823162337
Ghost I've been ignoring everyone but The Dealer here. All I'm concerned about is finding out what the hell is going on in this world. Everything is upside down and inside out nowadays. Teenagers with the powers of gods, countries in crisis, all being staged by Pluto it seems. It can't be right. Pluto would not do this. Now I know someone is behind this. Just who it is remains a mystery. Either way, The Dealer is meeting with his 'contact' soon. Watching them will help. I walk through into the hall where The Dealer's friend, the one who can read powers, is getting a coat on. He turns and sees me. "Dealer told me you might want to come," he says, heading for the door, "use your mojo and stay out of sight would you? It'll be a lot easier." I disappear right there, and the guy shrugs, walking outside. I follow him, walking right through the closed door. He doesn't seem nervous in the slightest, and takes his time, as if he was a standard evening stroll. We reach a place out of the way of the commotion, and the guy takes a seat on one of the benches. I remain out of sight, watching around. The place is mostly deserted, people pssing every couple of minutes, no-one taking notice of anyone else. How unobservant these people are. Eventually, I see a girl has sat down on the bench next to him. It only takes me a second to recognise her as Nano. Now that's very interesting. "Where's The Dealer?" she asks harshly. The guy smiles. "He's a little busy at the moment, but I'm more than capable of dicsussing this," he replies. "I want to speak to him directly," she demands. "That won't be possible for a while right now," he replies, "so either you speak to me and I tell him, or we have no business here." "Fine. First I want to know whether you have what we previously discussed?" I look and listen carefully. They're being annoyingly vague right now, not to mention pretentious. "The mutants? Yes, we have them. They are about as safe as you could imagine," he replies. "Good. Hand them over and we have our deal the," Nano replies, standing up. "As it happens," the guy says, standing to face her, "they're staying with us for now. We will take you up on your latest offer. So long as we know what is in it for us?" Nano pulls an annoyed face. "The mutants weren't part of that deal." "They are now. They're our insurance," the guy says, smiling, "so, what powers would you like?" Nano glares at him for a good minute before replying. "Have you ever heard of the four horsemen, smugface?" "Now those are some strong powers you're asking for there," the guy replies, "our incentive had better be as good." "I can give The Dealer the powers he needs to make sure no-one ever crosses him." "Go on," he says. "Well, as he told me, he can swap powers with people, yes? I have a mutant who can store abilities in them, for however long they want. In short, you get me those powers, and the Dealer can hold as many powers as he wants at one time, and trade them at will. Does that sound like a fair trade to you?" "I'll discuss it with him, but I think he wil accept. We'll be in touch," the guy replies. "Make it quick," Nano replies, before walking off. It takes a lot of self control not to follow her and kill her. The guy walks back to the house, me following close behind, only appearing when we are safely back inside. The guy turns round to me. "Informative enough for you?" he asks. No answer, so he shrugs. We head straight through to the lounge, where predictably The Dealer is sitting, watching the huge TV. "Please take a seat, the others are all in the gym I believe, we should be fine to talk here." I stay standing in the corner as the guy takes a seat opposite him. "So, how do it go?" The Dealer asks. "As well as can be expected. She was rather annoyed we were hanging onto the mutants, but we now have the terms for our deal." "Good," The Dealer says, leaning forward to get his drink, "and?" "She wants us to hunt down the powers of the four horsemen. You know, the biblical ones." "Does she now? I did not see that one coming. So that would be war, famine, disease and death?" "Yep," the guy replies, "with the amount of mutants out there the powers must be out there somewhere." "Agreed. We may have to alter them slightly. Disease shouldn't be a problem, nor should a killing power. For war, we should look for strength, and famine, well, we'll make that one up as we go along. What did she offer in return?" "She said she could give you power that would let you take and store as many mutations as you wanted." The Dealer leans forward at this point. "Now that is an incentive. We'll also include the names and places of all her contacts for our silent friend here. Sounds like a deal to me. I'll meet with her next time to discuss the specifics." "She'll want the mutants as part of the deal as well," the guy replies. "Oh she's welcome to them, just so long as I get my payment first. Finding an entourage won't be tricky, especially when I have that power she described," the Dealer says, before turning to me, "Well, there's the deal. Hunt down the four horsemen, bring them to me, and we have a winner. Up for the challenge?"